super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bello
'Bello '''is a character from the children's show 'Superwings.' acting as one of Jett's companions throughout his deliveres across the globe. Bello is a large brown air-plane with zebra patterns painted over based on a 1930s-1940s safari-type air-plane. He has emerald green eyes and a large old-fashion frontal propeller located on the tip of his front. Bello's main ability is his knowledge regarding animals, which is assumed to come from his history as a safari plane. He uses his knowledge and skills to help Jett in any situaton an animal helper may be required. He also has the ability to speak to animals, as mentioned in his first appearance traveling to Kenya. Episodes Main Appearances Race Against Time This is Bello's first main appearance and the eleventh episode overall. He appears at the very start of the episode playing with Jett, Paul and Dizzy the game ''Red Light!, Green Light! - he is telling the players when to move and when to stop, but with two actual marshaling discs, one with a green light on it and one with a red one, instead of just using words. He later reappears in the episode when Jimbo send him in Kenya to make a Wildebeest herd go back and reunite with a baby Wildebeest that was previously accidentally left behind, as Jett's attempt failed. He manages to do that by speaking to the animals and inviting them to play Red Light!, Green Light! with him, like he did earlier in the episode. By doing this, he gets them to move in the opposite direction, so they run back to where they left the baby Wildebeest. Lorna, who was looking after the baby Wildebeest is now free to leave, re-join the other competitors and ultimately win the race. Gorilla Band This is Bello's second main appearance and the fifteenth episode overall. He appears at the start of the episode making a large number of birds follow him so that Big Wing's airstrip is clear and he can take off. He later reappears in the episode to free Jett, who was tangled in hanging vines after having unsuccessfully tried to catch up with a mountain Gorilla and to convince the animal to play Conga drums with Lulu and Jelani, respectively a female and a male child that are going to play their conga drums in a village festival. The Gorilla had previously showed that he was a great Conga drum player, when the instruments were left alone by Jett and the two children, while they went away to have a snack. The Gorilla was scared and ran away when approached too quickly by Lulu, enthusiastic to have found such an awesome player. She was looking forward to adding him to her band. He frees Jett by cutting the vines with his propeller and manages to lure the Gorilla by telling Jett and the little children to copy each sound the Gorilla makes by beating his fists on his chest. Attracted by sounds similar to his, the animal returns and then plays with the children at the festival, which is a great success. Aussie Animals This is Bello's third main appearance and the thirtieth overall. He appears at the start of the episode when it can be seen playing skipping rope together with Dizzy and Jett, he and Dizzy are the ones who turn the rope while Jett is the one who jumps. They invite Jett to skip the rope in rhymes. Later in the episode he reappears as Jimbo sends him to Australia to help Ruby, a child who is making a nature documentary in which she speaks to animals, get her microphone back from a Kangaroo who stole it to give her baby something to play with. Initially Bello talks to the baby Kangaroo but since he is uneasy because there are a lot of strangers watching him, and since Bello knows it is the perfect game to calm a baby Kangaroo, he and Jett resort to turning a skipping rope to put the baby at his ease. They then invite Ruby to jump the same way Jett was at the start of the episode; seeing her having fun playing, the little animal joins her to play as well. As they jump together the little girl interview the little Kangaroo and tells him he can have the microphone, but he disagrees and returns it to her. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Super Wings